Capture The Flag Episode One - Red Flag / Blue Flag
Red Flag / Blue Flag Script The story for how things came to be. Characters Red Team *Dwarf - Real Name - Male *Assassin - John Martin - Male *Pyro - Real Name - Male *Mage - Real Name - Female *Heavy - Real Name - Male *Engineer - Real Name - Female *Bomber - Real Name - Male *Blacksmith - Real Name - Male *Scout - Real Name - Female *Rose Medic - Real Name - Female Blue Team *Nerco - Real Name - Male *Chemist - Real Name - Male *Elf - Real Name - Female *Medic - Pukky Dirog - Female *Soldier - Real Name - Male *Ninja - Joe Martin - Male *Archer - Real Name - Female *Titan - Real Name - Female *Ghost - Real Name - Male *Tiger Blacksmith - Real Name - Male Script Red Flag / Blue Flag (Screen focuses on Soldier and Tiger in Blue Base I) Tiger: (Following Soldier) I know I just joined nearly a week ago but, PLEASE tell me how this bullshit started.. PLEASE! Soldier: (Looking down at Tiger) No. Tiger: (Getting angry) I wll fucking annoy the fucking shit out of you for the rest of your fucking life, Soldier. Soldier: I suppose I can tell you in this 11 minute episode. Tiger: (Confused now) Wait, 11 minutes? Soldier: Sharing an episode with Red. Tiger: O.. that explains it. (Tiger and Soldier both sit down) Soldier: You ready? Tiger: Yeh. Soldier: Long long time ago, there was this boy named Josh. He played alot of Minecraft Capture The Flag. One day he has an idea to create a cartoon show about us. His idea for the war was: (Scene goes back eighteen years ago, June 31st) Ninja (as Joe Martin): Hey brother! Assassin (as John Martin): Oh, hey babe! (John and Joe both kiss) Joe Martin: You mind if I take the red flag? John Martin: (Surprised look) What? Hell no. That's mine. How would you like it if I took the blue flag? Joe Martin: I guess I wouldn't like it. (Screen goes back to Soldier, telling the story) Soldier (Narrator): Joe Martin would then steal Red Flag while John was sound asleep.. or was he? (Cut scene to John and Joe sleeping together) Joe Martin: (Saying quietly and getting out of bed) Maybe stealing it won't be so hard.. (We see an assassin coming into the house) Joe Martin: Hah, there it is.. I just need a hug from my parent's old flag.. (Assassin comes out of no where and attacks Joe) Joe Martin: What the fuck? Assassin: Give me the flag or die! Joe Martin: Who the hell are you? Assassin: Why the fuck should I tell? Joe Martin: Well, in the movies the bad guy always reveal himself. Assassin: (Confused) We are not in a fucking movie.. right? (Joe runs out of the house with both flags) Assassin: Oh you silly little scrub.. Don't you know I have speed? (Smiles) (Screen goes back to Soldier and Tiger) Tiger: (Happy, angry, sad, scared and confused) Soldier? Soldier: What? (Annoyed) Tiger: How did John get out of bed without being unnoticed? Soldier: (Confused) Well you see.. um.. Blame the creator of this show! Back to story! Tiger: But. Soldier: BACK TO STORY! (Screen goes back to Joe, hiding in an allyway) Joe Martin: Why the hell did this all start because of a silly flag?!? (A tiny little being appears) Druf: Well you see, his favorite color is red, yours is blue. Adam and Eve both loved you, but he was their favorite. You were your grandparents favorite. Joe Martin: (Little confused) What? Druf: Your parents loved John more then you. Joe Martin: Oh shut up. (Druf leaves) Voice in distance: Where is this fucktard?!?!? (Joe gets worried) Joe Martin: I guess incest isn't everything (facepalm) (Assassin sees Joe, and he sneaks up on him) Assassin: Welp, I guess I can't find him. Better be on my way to blow up the house. (Joe is relived and stands up, byforce, fucking up by standing up) Assassin: HA THERE YOU ARE! (Shoots Joe in the chest) (We see Joe fall to the ground) Assassin: I don't care if this is a silly flag! My mom and dad gave it to me cause they loved me! Joe: Nah bro, you're just mad dad left because of you. Assassin: Shut the fuck up now (Grabs the flag) Joe: Dad hated you so much! (Assassin shoots Joe about twenty times) Assassin: That's what you get, you fuck!. (Screen goes back to Soldier and Tiger) Tiger: How is Ninja still alive if he got shot twenty one times? Medic (walking in): Hey guys! Tiger: Oh, right. Soldier: Back to story now. Tiger: Soldier wait! Soldier (getting annoyed): What now kid? Tiger: This isn't a 11 minute episode.. Soldier: (Surprised) What? Tiger: The creator changed the episode to be eleven plus minutes. Soldier: He is a lazy one. Okay back to the story. (Screen goes to a dead Joe Martin) Medic (off screen, as Pukky Dirog): Dude this girl was really hot, this girl was really hot, took her to my spot, found out she was a- WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT! (Scared) (Pukky gets his phone out and dials 911) 911 Operator: Hello 911, what is your (add the e word here) Pukky: I found a dead body in an allyway! Please come quick! 911 Operator: To talk to an operator, please press 1. (Pukky presses 1) 911 Operator: To speak to a real life person, press 6. (Cycle repeats for the next half hour) 911 Operator: To get help, please press 2. Pukky: (Mad) I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! (Pukky gets Joe) (Joe starts to wake up) Joe: (In a low voice) What.. what happened? Pukky: How the.. (Confused) Joe: NO! (Worried) Pukky: What? Joe: My flag.. He took the only thing left of my grandparents.. Pukky (confused): Who? Joe: The fuck up of my family.. my brother... Pukky: It's not cool to take quotes from another show. Joe: Yeah yeah. I'm only agreeing with you cause your hot. Pukky (Happy, surprised): Um.. yeah (blushing) thanks.. Joe: Also, it appears you have some kind of healing powers. Wanna help me get the flag back, though? Pukky: Yeah sure. (Screen goes to Assassin) Assassin: What? I got the wrong flag? (Getting pissed) (Assassin takes his hood off) John Martin: I will get my flag! (Runs off with blue flag) '' The End'' '' End Credits'' Assassin: Dicky Moe, your helping me get the flag back or else. Dicky Moe: Nah fam. (Shoots Dicky in the leg) Dicky: Fine. Evil Ways Script TBA Back to the Present Script TBA Category:Scripts Category:No Deaths